Brothers
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: High School! AU. Les Winchester vivent heureux jusqu'au jour où Sam est enlevé mystérieusement alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé. Des années plus tard, alors que Dean entre dans un nouvel établissement, va-t-il retrouver son frère qu'il croyait mort, ou la venue de ce Samuel Wesson est-elle un pur hasard? Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux verts de son petit frère? (WINCEST à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Voici une fic cadeau pour Med6410! A Med, j'espère que ça te plaira (: Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, deux normalement. Pas d'inceste, je vous préviens tout de suite! (sauf si je continue l'histoire après, mais ça faut voir si vous voulez que j'aille plus loin) Pas de spoilers puisque c'est un AU! **

**Autre précision: Dean et Sam n'ont pas un grand écart d'âge! Seulement 4 ans et pas 6 comme dans la série.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes (:**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un monde des plus normaux, une famille qui vivait heureuse. Deux hommes, le père et le fils âgé de 4 ans, attendaient patiemment dans une salle d'attente, et la mère faisait un dernier effort pour libérer une merveilleuse chose. Les deux hommes entendirent enfin un cri aigu caractéristique de la vie d'un bébé, et le père posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son fils qui souriait jusqu'aux dents. Leur famille venait de s'agrandir.

Et durant ce jour, après avoir patiemment attendus dans cette salle d'attente bien ennuyante, un médecin guida les deux hommes dans la chambre de leur femme. Elle tenait entre ses bras une petite chose.

-Merci Mary, souffla le plus vieux en embrassant tendrement sa femme et le crâne de leur bébé.

-Dean, tu veux voir ton petit frère ? demanda Mary avec un sourire rempli de joie et de tendresse mêlée.

Le petit Dean hocha vivement la tête, curieux de voir la tête du nouveau-né. Ayant pitié de sa petite taille, le père le saisit par la taille et l'aida à s'élever en le tenant fermement pour lui éviter une chute. L'enfant blond leva un regard plus que fasciné sur le bébé, et tendit les mains.

-Mon frère ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix innocente remplie d'émotion enfantine.

-Oui Dean, je te présente ton petit frère ! sourit Mary.

-Je l'adore déjà ! bafouilla le jeune garçon.

-Tu entends John, Dean sera toujours avec son petit frère !

-Tout est parfaitement parfait alors, murmura le chef de famille.

Tout allait à merveille, oui, et quand Mary sortit de la maternité avec son bébé, son petit garçon et son mari, la vie reprit son cours normal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durant l'un des soirs heureux que vivait la petite famille, Dean se releva de son lit alors qu'il faisait bien nuit dehors. Il ne lança qu'un petit regard à la fenêtre pour voir si les étoiles montraient le bout de leur nez, puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son frère quand il eut compris que ses parents regardaient un film au salon. Sans faire de bruit, le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude avança jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit prudemment pour pénétrer dans les appartements du bambin endormi.

Ses petits pieds nus le trainèrent jusqu'au berceau du bébé sur lequel il se pencha doucement, ne voulant pas ameuter ses parents ou faire crier le petit ange qu'était son frère. D'une main timide, il caressa le duvet duveteux couvrant le crâne du bambin, puis sourit en voyant la petite bouille dormir.

-Je t'aime, petit frère ! chuchota-t-il.

-Dean, que fais-tu là ?! intervint alors la voix de Mary, qui venait d'entrer.

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère arriver et s'en alla vers elle sans faire de bruit. Quand ils furent loin de la chambre, la mère ne gronda pas son petit garçon, attendrie par son acte et ses paroles. Elle le porta dans ses bras et le guida jusque dans sa chambre remplie de jouets typiques de garçons.

Mais l'histoire n'était pas amenée à se finir par un _« ils vécurent heureux pour toujours »_ car aucune histoire ne se finissait de cette manière. Quelque chose devait toujours troubler le bonheur d'une famille pleine de joie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ce moment tant redouté arriva un jour où Mary venait chercher son petit bébé à la crèche. John n'avait pas pu garder leur bébé, et elle avait réussi à négocier avec des amis à la crèche pour qu'ils gardent le bambin. Ce jour là, après avoir récupéré Dean à la maternelle, la blonde se rendit naturellement à la crèche pour récupérer le petit dernier qui devait l'attendre patiemment.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, son regard se dirigea vers son ami, un ami de son mari plus précisément. Celui-ci sourcilla quand elle lui demanda à récupérer son enfant.

-Mais quelqu'un est venu le chercher, Mary ! C'était ton cousin je crois...il a dit qu'il avait ton autorisation ! sourit-il néanmoins.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas de cousin...où est mon bébé ?!

-Mais je te l'ai dit, avec ton cousin ! C'est pas possible que t'en ais pas, vu qu'il est venu..., songea l'ami.

-Mal', je te dis que je n'ai aucun cousin ! s'entêta-t-elle, une boule se formant dans son ventre.

Ledit Mal' sourcilla davantage et vérifia rapidement dans ses registres quand il vit le regard de son amie devenir inquiet puis paniqué. Mais l'évidence vint à eux rapidement. Mary partit en courant de la crèche et eut juste la force d'appeler John avant que les larmes ne prennent possession d'elle. Dean, voyant que sa maman n'allait pas bien, essaya de lui soutirer des informations, mais ne put rien obtenir et finit par se recroqueviller sur son siège après s'être fait gronder.

Mais le mal était déjà fait. John et Mary cherchèrent durant un an leur bébé, se faisant aider par la police, mais même les caractéristiques de l'homme qu'avait vu Mal' n'aidaient pas. Ils durent abandonner les recherches, le cœur brisé de savoir que leur petit ange devait déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La vie continua pourtant. Dean grandissait à vue d'œil mais gardait désormais une froideur qui n'allait pas à un enfant de son âge. Il suivait en fait le modèle de son père, qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Mais le malheur devait s'abattre une fois de plus sur le jeune garçon et sa famille détruite.

Mary était devenue alcoolique après avoir fait une dépression suite à l'enlèvement de son petit bébé qu'elle aimait tant. Et un soir, John reçut un appel de l'hôpital le plus proche de Lawrence. Mary venait de décéder suite à une overdose d'alcool et de drogue, car en cachette elle se droguait pour ne pas briser encore plus cette famille.

Ce fut là que John commença à perdre peu à peu le reste d'amour paternel qu'il avait pour son petit garçon, l'accusant même d'avoir tué Mary et l'enlèvement de son petit frère. Il trouva cependant un travail et s'enferma dedans, ne rentrant à la maison que tard le soir.

Dean apprit à vivre sans ses parents, et enfouit du mieux qu'il put sa haine envers son paternel, grandissant à allure rapide, mais le soir, il lui arrivait de dormir dans la chambre de son petit frère, puis il arrêta vers ses 9 ans, comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus les petits yeux verts du bambin disparu.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça aide vraiment les auteurs de savoir vos avis! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer et à pointer les défauts, j'en ai besoin pour vous donner le meilleur que je peux (:**

**Bon week end à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Avant d'aller en cours, je vous mets en ligne ce fameux chapitre 2, le dernier du twoshot**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, à me zigouiller pour oser écrire un truc aussi triste/horrible, ou à me faire un câlin (moi en manque de câlin?!) Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester! **

**Bonne lecture et fini les blablas x)**

* * *

Quelques années de plus passèrent sans que les choses n'évoluent. Dean était devenu un adolescent de 17 ans qui allait entrer dans un nouveau collège. Son père et lui avaient déménagé plusieurs fois, ses notes avaient donc baissé. La soirée avant la rentrée, John rentra encore plus tard, vers les 22h. Lorsqu'il vit que la table n'était pas mise et qu'il allait devoir tout faire, la colère refit surface en lui. Ce morveux qu'était son fils n'était même pas fichu de lui faciliter la vie !

-Dean ! hurla-t-il en bas des escaliers.

Le jeune garçon, qui regardait un magazine de voitures en rêvant d'en posséder une, entendit l'appel et se dépêcha d'y aller. Quand John l'appelait comme ça, c'était qu'il fallait vite aller le voir ou risquer de se prendre une gifle. Il n'était pas battu, il ne recevait pas de gifles souvent, certes, parce que John n'avait pas le courage de frapper le fils de Mary, mais le regard qu'il lui faisait lui indiquait qu'il aurait bien voulu lui faire du mal parfois. Cependant son père se retenait toujours. Il gardait de la lucidité, il fallait juste de ne pas le mettre en colère, et ça, Dean s'y appliquait précieusement.

-J'arrive papa ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre avant de dévaler les escaliers pour retrouver son paternel.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'apparence de John n'avait pas changé. Mal rasé, habillé dans sa tenue de travail. Il était un peu l'homme à tout faire et était censé travailler dans un garage, mais Dean savait qu'il ne faisait pas que ça. Il fallait bien payer la maison et les dépenses qu'il lui causait. Parfois même son père lui reprochait de lui coûter trop cher, et ça faisait mal intérieurement, mais comme toujours, le garçon ne disait rien dans ces moments là, gardant son souhait d'être bien vu par son père en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre ? demanda John sans l'once de joie dans sa voix grave.

-Je lisais un magazine sur les voitures, répondit le préadolescent, comme si c'était évident.

-Fais donc quelque chose d'utile la prochaine fois ! Dépêche-toi de mettre la table et ensuite file au lit ! Et j'espère que t'as vérifié toutes tes affaires pour demain, je n'ai pas envie de jouer le flic avec toi, grommela son père avant de filer se mettre à l'aise, enlevant sa lourde veste de travail.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Dean fut bien assuré que John s'était endormi sur le canapé en bas, il descendit de son lit et se posta près de la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur le rebord et contemplant l'extérieur. L'avantage d'être dans cette chambre, c'était qu'il n'y avait que des rideaux minces lui permettant d'observer le monde à sa guise. Une petite chambre, mais elle était assez confortable s'il oubliait qu'il faisait froid pendant l'hiver.

Son regard émeraude scruta attentivement l'extérieur. Il faisait bien nuit, comme à chaque fois qu'il observait dehors à la recherche de choses amusantes à voir. Il faisait froid encore une fois, et les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre en dehors de la maison, mais Dean ne rebroussa pas chemin jusqu'à son lit, préférant admirer le voisinage. Il était dans un quartier moyen, il n'y avait ni de gens riches, ni de gens pauvres. De temps en temps il avait l'occasion de voir des enfants jouer sur l'herbe, des mamans venant leur apporter leur goûter et les câliner, des papas les porter et jouer avec eux, des frères et sœurs qui se chamaillaient entre eux.

En voyant toutes ces choses qui le faisaient rêver, Dean éprouvait de la nostalgie parce qu'il aurait dû avoir leur vie. Mais peut-être ne le méritait pas. C'était bien de sa faute si Mary et Sammy avaient disparus après tout. Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant vers le Ciel. La voûte céleste brillait de toute sa splendeur. Peut-être que Mary était en haut, avec les anges ? Peut-être bien que son petit frère aussi y était, et que tous les deux attendaient qu'il vienne avec son père ? Ils pourraient à nouveau former une belle famille ensemble.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, Dean sut rapidement que son père ne se réveillerait pas avant le matin, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de se mettre à genoux devant la fenêtre. Prier était ce qu'il détestait le plus, mais en cette nuit spéciale, il allait défier ses propres règles. Prenant un ton presque enfantin et oubliant son langage de jeune, il commença sa prière.

-Euh...salut, Dieu ! Si vous êtes là, bah...tant mieux ! Je sais que je vous parle pas souvent, mais vous devez me connaitre, j'aime pas prier, je trouve que c'est un truc pour les vi...personnes âgées, m'en voulez pas hein ! Mais si je vous appelle aujourd'hui, c'est parce que...bah...pour être honnête, j'aimerais que vous provoquiez un miracle. Vous savez, me donner un peu de joie et l'envie de rester ici. J'ai jamais d'amis, et papa me regarde même pas, alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer un ami et l'attention de mon père, je vous prierais tous les jours vous savez ?

Dean sembla hésiter, et reconsidéra un instant sa dernière phrase. Il leva un doigt en direction du ciel comme pour s'excuser, et reprit.

-Bon, p'têtre pas tous les jours. Disons tous les dimanches ! Et je me ferais même curé si vous exaucez mes vœux, d'accord ? Bon...pour signer le contrat, je vous propose de boire du café ! Papa m'interdit d'en boire parce qu'il dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir un boulet à la maison en plus d'un maladroit, mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, alors buvons un peu ! continua-t-il innocemment.

Portant le petit verre de café à ses lèvres, Dean l'avala puis fit une grimace de dégoût. Il comprenait pourquoi peu de personnes qu'il connaissait n'aimaient pas le café...en tout cas n'aimaient pas celui de John, car il était infecte !

-Et puis c'est décidé, je bois plus de café ! finit-il naïvement par promettre, reposant vite le verre à moitié plein.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Réveille-toi, Dean ! Grouille-toi, tu vas être en retard au bus ! le secoua John.

Dean grommela et ne sortit pas de son lit. Ah, qu'est-ce que c'était bon cette chaleur l'entourant. La chaleur de ses draps, un bon lit bien douillet pour lui donner chaud. John vit que son fils n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, et le secoua à nouveau !

-Tu vas bouger oui ?! J'ai un travail et toi un bus à prendre, alors lève-toi et vas t'habiller ! Tu t'achèteras un truc à manger dans ton nouveau collège.

Son père mit un billet sur sa table de chevet s'en alla sans demander ses restes, trop occupé à s'habiller pour son travail. Il vit débarquer Dean quelques minutes plus tard, à peine réveillé et habillé légèrement. Juste un pantalon un peu troué qu'il adorait mettre et un tee-shirt sale.

-Mets une veste ! ordonna le plus grand, énervé par la non réactivité de cet énergumène pas plus haut qu'une voiture.

Ce fut sans mots doux ou un seul câlin que John amena rapidement Dean au bus jaune qui l'attendait. Heureusement pour lui, le bus n'allait partir que dans une minute, il eut le temps de le prendre. La journée s'annonçait dure...

**OoOoOoOoO**

La rentrée se passa assez bien malgré que Dean se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Il était dans une classe élevée en nombre d'élèves. Ils étaient à peu près trente élèves pour un professeur qui n'était pas de bon poil. Durant l'appel, Dean faillit même s'endormir. L'école, un truc qu'il haïssait ! Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était réparer des voitures et monter dessus, faire des courses et s'envoler loin de ce manque d'attention !

Après avoir vu les emplois du temps et écouté les questions des autres cornichons qui lui servaient de camarades, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Enfin, pensa-t-il, cherchant où était le self avant de faire demi-tour. Finalement non, il allait s'acheter de bonnes choses à la cafétéria ! Sa main se dirigea vers sa poche, cherchant le fameux billet que son père lui avait donné pour se nourrir.

Son regard parut inquiet, car sous ses doigts il ne sentait pas de billet.

-Merde ! jura-t-il, se souvenant enfin.

Il avait oublié de prendre ce foutu billet qui devait se trouver sur sa table de chevet. La poisse, franchement...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Sammy, attends-moi ! demanda un jeune garçon de 14 ans audit Sammy.

Ses yeux bleus cherchaient toujours le contact avec ceux de son frère. Il semblait mal à l'aise par la situation.

-Iel', je veux manger à la cafétéria moi ! soupira Sammy.

-Samuel, t'es pas drôle. On a peut-être pas le droit d'y aller !

-Mais si, regarde, ceux de notre classe y vont aussi. T'en fais pas, Samandriel, moi je te dis qu'on peut y aller. Tiens, on va voir le blond là-bas ! l'entraina son frère.

Les deux frères allèrent vers ce jeune homme de 17 ans, courant vers lui avec leurs sacs sur leurs épaules. Il s'agissait de Dean, qui rageait de sa bêtise. Il était vraiment un bon à rien quand il le voulait...mais quand il vit arriver deux moustiques dans sa direction, il pria pour qu'ils ne lui demandent rien. Pfff, il ne pouvait donc pas être triste en paix ?!

-Salut toi ! Dis, on aimerait un renseignement ! interpella timidement Samuel.

-Vous voyez écrit 'office de tourisme et de renseignements' sur mon front ou quoi ?! grogna le blond, de mauvaise humeur.

-Eh, du calme ! On est nouveaux ici, on aimerait juste savoir si on peut aller à la cafétéria, défendit Samandriel.

-Ouais, vous pouvez, demandez pas !

-Merci ! Dis, t'es tout seul ?

-Dis donc, t'es futé, yeux bleus ! Bah oui que je suis tout seul, sinon je ne serais pas là, soupira Dean comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh...pardon..., rougit ce dernier.

-Eh, l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il s'appelle Samandriel, et moi c'est Samuel ! protesta le brun aux yeux émeraude.

-Ouais, euh, enchanté de vous connaitre...moi c'est Dean, hésita le Winchester.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-T'es trop curieux yeux verts ! Bon...j'm'appelle Dean Winchester, et vous ? soupira-t-il, cédant.

-Samuel et Samandriel Wesson. On est jumeaux ! sourirent-ils fièrement.

-Ca se voit franchement...surtout avec vos yeux, sourcilla Dean.

-Ouais, euh...faux jumeaux, rectifia Samuel, gêné.

-Oh allez les mecs, c'est bon, soyez pas gênés ! Dîtes, vous avez pas un peu de monnaie ? Je...j'ai pommé mon argent, vous n'inquiétez pas, je vous rembourserais ! osa demander le blond, embarrassé d'avoir à demander ça à des moustiques pas plus hauts que lui, quoique ce Samandriel semblait plus grand que Samuel.

Les deux faux jumeaux se contentèrent de lui faire un sourire, et l'entrainèrent à la cafétéria, lui demandant comment il fallait faire. Ils lui donnèrent un peu de leur argent aussi, et le nouveau trio partit manger sans se douter de ce qui les liait.

* * *

**EDIT: La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer. Je voulais faire une suite mais elle ne me plait pas, et peu de personnes m'aident à voir les soucis, donc je vous laisse imaginer comment se passera la révélation (: Je supprime donc tous les autres chapitres et on revient au twoshot!**

**Bye!**


End file.
